Roses For Mama
by pandorabox82
Summary: David manages to work a Mother's Day miracle for Erin, but will a huge blowup between Penelope and Derek derail their plans for a pleasant evening? 7th in the Christmas in Maine series.
1. Chapter 1

Erin woke up to the delicious scent of roses. Opening her eyes, she saw Sarah and Martha smiling down at her. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama."

"How?"

"Dave let us in just a few minutes ago. He's making us breakfast, and told us we had to bring you down to the kitchen. Here's your robe." Sarah handed her the silk robe Dave had bought her for her birthday last week.

Erin sat up and tugged the robe on over the matching negligee. "You look ravishing, Mama. Do you really love him that much?"

"Yes, I do. You don't like that answer, do you, Martha?"

"No. I still want you to love Daddy."

Erin sighed, climbing out of the bed to hug her youngest daughter. "There were things we just couldn't get past, honey. I tried, believe me, I did, but he wouldn't meet me half way. Davie supports me."

"And he's the best thing for you. I haven't ever seen you this happy, Mama." Sarah leaned in and kissed her gently before giving her a tight hug. "Now, let's see what he's made us for breakfast. It smelled heavenly, whatever it was."

Sarah threaded her arm through Erin's and they went downstairs together, Martha trailing behind them. By the time they got to the kitchen, Dave had laid out four plates on the island and was pulling out the stools. "Happy Mother's Day, Erin." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him as he helped her up.

"Thank you for planning this, mo chroi," she whispered in his ear as he took his seat next to her, the girls fighting over who would sit next to her. "Eggs Benedict! You remembered my favorite!"

"I'm trying to remember everything I can about you, my sweet English rose."

"I did not realize you two were so mushy." Martha made a face before digging into her food.

"So, your kid doesn't like mush. I can turn it up a notch," he whispered in her ear.

"David!" She giggled slightly before swatting his shoulder. "All right."

He smiled and tipped her face up, claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. "The sun rises and sets in your eyes, my sweet English rose."

"Really?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Go on."

"_Who will believe my verse in time to come, If it were filled with your most high deserts? Though yet heaven knows it is but as a tomb Which hides your life, and shows not half your parts. If I could write the beauty of your eyes, And in fresh numbers number all your graces, The age to come would say 'This poet lies; Such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces.' So should my papers, yellowed with their age, Be scorned, like old men of less truth than tongue, And your true rights be termed a poet's rage And stretched metre of an antique song: But were some child of yours alive at that time, You should live twice, in it, and in my rhyme._" He clasped her hand gently, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Shakespeare, Dave? You wooed her with Shakespeare? No wonder she fell for you. She loves Shakespeare." Sarah sighed sweetly, looking at them. "See, Martha, I told you he was the best. You got to go to their wedding supper, couldn't you see it then?"

"Of course I did, Sarah. It's just, I don't know…"

"We were together for so long? That's what I told myself when he served me the divorce papers last year. I tried to keep it together, but look how well that worked. I have a really great support system in place now, though, and you are more than welcome here, in our home, at any time." She reached out and stroked Martha's cheek "David and the others support me, where as your father didn't want to deal with my alcoholism. I had a problem long before I went into rehab, dears."

"I know, Mama. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how." Sarah bit her lip, going back to eating her food as she struggled not to cry.

"Daddy said you were weak, that's why you drank."

Erin fixed her gaze on Martha, a spark of anger lighting in her breast. "And why do you think I drank?"

"You've been strong for too long. I remember when you first started working with the BAU, how much you cried every night after supper. Daddy never liked it when anyone cried, and I know he yelled at you more often because of that."

Erin felt Dave tense next to her, and she leaned back against him, letting him stroke her arm. "I didn't realize how much you both knew."

Her girls nodded and finished their breakfast, and then watched her and Dave eat. "Well, we have to get going. We're going to the Home to visit Grandma today, and you know how long a drive that is." Sarah stood and kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mama."

Martha followed suit, wetting Erin's shoulder with her tears. "Mama," she whispered, kissing her sweetly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted the happy fantasy."

"I know, Sugar. I understand. Now go, have a good time seeing Grandma. I'll always be here when you return." Erin let her daughter go and walked them to the door. Dave came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, do you want to hear a story?"

"I think that I'd better, Erin, from what I could infer from your children." He led her into the living room and she smiled as she saw the bouquet of pink roses on the coffee table. She tugged one out of the bouquet and sniffed deeply. "Pink for down here, red up in our bedroom. I bet you didn't even notice the white ones in the kitchen."

"I did. But why roses?"

"Roses for Mama. It's what I bought my mother every year for Mother's Day. And then I continued the tradition with Carolyn when I found out she was pregnant with James, and every year afterwards, even after we'd divorced. Now, I'm continuing it with you."

Erin sat down next to him, curling her feet up under her. "I hope you don't mind if we skip church this morning. After what I tell you…well, I suppose I should just start from the beginning." She leaned against him, wanting to feel the comfort of his arm around her.

"Am I going to be angry with Art?"

"Yes, you will. But promise me you will not hurt him, no matter what I tell you, okay?"

He nodded. "For you, I will promise that. Though I may regret that promise."

"You might, mo chroi." She took a deep breath. "So, I was pregnant four times. There would have been a baby after Martha. I had gotten knocked up just after I got the Section Chief title. Arthur never liked tears, Sarah was right. That's why he hated all my pregnancies. The hormones had me sobbing at the drop of a hat, and he got a little more violent with each one. Did you know that a pillowcase with oranges in it doesn't really leave a bruise?"

His hand tightened around her, and she heard him growl lowly. "Erin, my love…"

"I dealt with it. He didn't know I was pregnant with our fourth child when he hit my stomach one night. I came in to work the next morning, cramping something horrible. I knew that I was losing the child, but I managed to put half a day in. Helen took me in to the hospital at lunch time. They couldn't save the baby, though they did try. There was too much damage to save my womb, so they had to do an emergency hysterectomy."

"You were gone from work for a week, I remember that now. Oh, Erin."

"Don't pity me, Davie. It was better in the long run. I didn't have to worry about bringing another baby into that house."

"Why did you stay with him, Erin?"

"For the children. I wanted to give them a stable home, and so I tolerated his bullshit while I poured myself into my work. It became so easy to drink my feelings away, though. And then everything came crashing down around me when he filed for divorce the second Martha graduated from high school. My drinking spiraled out of control until Hotch and Morgan had to take me to the rehab sponsored by the EAP." She lifted her head to kiss his jaw. "I'm just sorry I can't give you a child."

"You've given me three, hopefully. And you already took care of the hard part. Now I just have to buy them gifts at Christmas and on their birthdays." She laughed through her tears and turned around so that she could face him. "I could just have Penelope take care of him, too, you know. She can be very discreet when it comes to things of that nature."

"No, David. I have everything I need right here, I do not need anyone to make his life difficult." Leaning forward, she kissed him sweetly, nipping at his lower lip. "Take me upstairs? I want to work off breakfast."

"I thought I would be the one to ask you that." He stood and helped her up. Erin closed her arms around his neck, vaulting herself up, letting his arms hold her tightly as he carried her upstairs.

Dave gently deposited her on the bed and she splayed her arms out like she knew he liked. "Are you going to make me a happy mother, Davie?"

"Oh, I plan on it, babe. I don't want you to cry anymore today. I don't care how much you cry, my sweet English rose, since I know that tears are just a beautiful sign of how strong you are. But I want you to be happy with me, with your life."

He knelt over her and she smiled up at him. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Every day in a thousand little ways. And I love you, Erin." Gently, he lowered himself onto her body, and she sighed. "Sighs?"

"Happy ones. I love how your weight anchors me, makes me feel connected and loved and cherished. Even if we never had sex again," they both shuddered at that thought given voice, "I would be content with this feeling. Though I would like you to make love to me now."

He kissed her and she thrust her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance inside his mouth. He opened up and drew her tongue inside, sucking and nipping at it as she dueled with him. Just as his hand came up to cup her breast, the phone rang. They groaned in tandem and he sat up, picking up the receiver. "Hello?" he growled. "Oh, hey, Kitten. Just a second."

Erin took the phone from his hand and sighed. "Penny?"

"Could you come over, Erin? Derek and I got in an awful fight and I need a shoulder to cry on."

She looked at Dave and pouted a little. "I'll be there as soon as I get dressed, honey. Until I get there, put your feet up and try to relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'll try. Thank you."

Erin hung up and just stared at her husband. "I'm sorry, this is going to have to wait until later. She needs me."

"What happened?"

"All she would tell me is that she and Derek got into a fight. She sounds devastated, though. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. I'll just take care of some things around here while you're gone." He kissed her once more and then got off the bed. "Stay safe out there, Erin."

"I will, Dave." She watched him head to the bathroom and she smiled. "Wait! There's time for this." Beckoning him to her side by crooking her finger, she slid off the bed and knelt in front of him, quickly undoing his pants and tugging them down to his ankles along with his boxers. _Just as I thought, hard and throbbing already_. Licking her lips, she closed her hand around his erection and stroked it lazily, causing his hips to arch forward into her.

"Erin…"

"David." She puckered her lips and kissed the weeping head of his cock, licking and sucking at the pre-cum. "You always taste so good. But I can't waste time now." Opening her mouth, she engulfed him, bobbing her head up and down his heavy length. Clenching her left thumb in her fist, she deep-throated him, eager to take him all in. She felt his hands dig into her hair, holding her there, and she reveled in the loss of control on her part.

"Oh god, Erin, this is too much." She skimmed her teeth over the sensitive flesh and felt him shudder. Picking up her pace, she could tell when he lost his own magnificent control and then he was cumming inside her mouth. She quickly swallowed, still not exactly comfortable with the action. "You are amazing," he muttered as he tugged her up to kiss her deeply.

"So are you, mo chroi. Now, what should I wear today?" She shed the robe and negligee, seeing him pick the garments up off the floor from the corner of her eye. Erin giggled slightly when she felt him kiss the small of her back. He continued placing butterfly kisses up her spine and she leaned back against him. "This solves nothing, Davie. You know I take a little bit more priming before I get off."

"I know," he replied, stepping away from her to open their closet and look for an outfit. While he was deciding, she went to the bureau and pulled out fresh panties and a matching purple lace bra, knowing how much he loved that color on her. "Here, wear this." David handed her a low cut burgundy blouse and her tight black skirt.

"Easy access."

"Don't I know it, love." He kissed her cheek and stepped over to the bathroom, closing the door. Sighing, she quickly dressed and made her way downstairs, eager to help out her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin smoothed her skirt as she pressed the buzzer for Penelope's apartment. "Yes, who is it?" she heard over the intercom.

"It's Erin, Penny. Are you going to let me up?"

"Of course." The door unlocked and she opened it, heading up to the third floor and stopping in front of her friend's door. She hesitantly knocked on the door and Penelope wrenched it open, her eyes red and puffy. "Thank you for coming, Erin," she sobbed out as she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Somehow Erin got her back inside and they went over to the couch. Penelope pulled her down so that they sat, and Erin held her close as she cried. She started rocking Penelope back and forth, trying to sooth her. "Honey, tell me what happened."

Penelope nuzzled her face into Erin's shoulder and sighed, trying to draw in a deep enough breath to talk. "He, he hates me, Erin. I was stupid and went snooping in his personal email, because I wanted to see what he'd gotten me for my birthday. I saw an unread email there from Tamara Barnes. I did a little more digging and found out that they've been corresponding for years, Erin, and so I confronted him about it."

"Let me guess, it didn't end well."

"No, it didn't. But what else was I supposed to do? He told me that he'd cut all ties with her back when I told him it was a bad idea to get involved with a victim's family member. We argued back then, and it was even worse this time. I didn't even read any of the emails, I just knew about them. What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Honey, I don't know what advice to give you here. I see both your sides. I would be upset, too, if I found out Dave was talking to another woman without telling me. But I also would be furious if I found out he was snooping on me. It is really hard to rebuild trust once it is broken." Tenderly, she rubbed Penelope's back, trying to calm her.

"What if he says this is the end? I love him, Erin, and I'm going to be the mother of his child. I seriously suck sometimes."

"No, you don't, honey. You made a mistake, and you're sorry for what you did. Do you want to get out of here for a little bit?" Penelope nodded. "Okay then, put on some walking shoes and we'll head out to Renwick Gallery. Have you been there before?"

"No," the woman replied as she got up, going over to her closet to pull out a pair of flats. "What is it?"

"A museum about American crafts and decorations. Knowing you like I do, I think you're going to love it." Erin joined her by the door and they stepped out together. "So, you're what, three months along now?"

"Uh huh, seventeen weeks today. I was hoping we'd find out what the baby is before today, so I would know what I'm having for Mother's Day. The doctor couldn't get a clear image, though." She sighed as they made their way out to Erin's car.

"I'm guessing you're going to have a girl, Penny. Call it a mother's intuition." Penelope smiled at her and leaned over to delicately kiss her cheek.

"I really love you right now, Erin. I interrupted an intimate moment between you and Rossi, and you still come to my side. I wish Hotch knew how wonderful you are."

"You had to bring him up today," she gently chided, shaking her head.

"Are things still strained between the two of you?" Penelope asked as she got in the car.

Erin slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Yes. We're polite to each other, but there is an underlying tension there. I just wish that he'd break up with Beth. I'm certain that's more than half of the problem. And it's put a strain on his relationship with Dave. They've been friends for so long and then I come along and disrupt that. Dave misses his confidant."

"I can see if I can dig anything up on her, you know. She's always been a bit too perky, and that's coming from me, the perpetual Pollyanna." Erin smiled at her as she drove along and shook her head. "Why?"

"She's not worth the time I waste thinking of her. I love Dave, and you, and my children. What else do I really need for me to be happy? I have to keep reminding myself of that. I just wish Aaron would talk to Dave more."

"I could do a friendly little reminder about friends at the next briefing. I won't even mention any names, just give some very pointed looks. I don't like meddling, but sometimes men just need a wake up hit with the clue by four, you know?"

Erin sighed and smiled a little. "I suppose that would be all right. And you are so right about men needing a clue by four." It was a relatively quick drive to the gallery, and Erin was surprised when she found a parking spot right outside it. They got out and Penelope came around to her side, holding out her arm. Erin slipped her arm through her friend's, and they went into the building together.

The cool marble seemed to ease both of their hearts and Penelope relaxed further into her friend, sighing once more. "I miss Derek."

"Oh, honey," Erin murmured, leading her into a secluded alcove, closing her arms around Penelope as she started to cry.

"How do I help him see that I'm sorry? I feel awful, Erin. This is all my fault."

"No, it is not, Penelope. He was keeping correspondence with a former flame, someone you thought was gone from his life. He's been honest with you in all these other matters, so you have to ask him why not this one. You won't be able to trust him until you know the whole truth of the situation." She leaned back to kiss Penelope's cheek.

"I know we have to talk it out, but what if he won't talk to me?" Erin could hear the ragged breaths escaping from Penelope's throat and guided her on through the wing.

"Make him talk to you. Sit him down and do not let him go until everything is on the table. Tell him that you were wrong for snooping, but he was wrong for keeping that from you."

"Tell me about it." They both turned around to see Derek standing there, a hang-dog look on his face. "Baby Girl, you are one difficult person to track down, even Dave didn't know where the two of you had gone." He held out a hand to her, and Penelope shook her head, clinging tighter to Erin.

"You hurt me."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear this without Erin, Der. She's neutral ground for the two of us, since she gave me grief for snooping on you."

"That's fine; do you want to head to our café?" Penelope nodded hesitantly and he smiled. "All right, I'll meet you there."

Turning on his heel, he left before they did and Erin rubbed Penelope's arm lightly. "Are you ready to head after him?"

"Five more minutes?" she asked shakily and Erin nodded. They continued down the hall and Erin intertwined her fingers with Penelope's. "I want to run and hide."

"I know you do, Penny. But you have to face him. And like you said, I'm going to be by your side." Gently, she turned Penelope around and they began the trek back to the car. "Don't worry, I will not leave you until you tell me so. And if you want, you can come back to the house."

"That would ruin your sexy times with David. And God knows how much I love sexy times with Der." Erin felt herself blush and Penelope giggled a little. "Oh, come on! I've seen the hickeys he's given you, hun. And watched him walk bowlegged Monday morning after being home for the weekend. If I didn't miss my guess, you two boink more than Der and me."

"We don't boink, Penny, we make love, a lot." She smiled and squeezed Penelope's hand tightly. "I am so grateful that you set us up five months ago."

"I knew that you becoming the fourth Mrs. Rossi would be the best thing ever. I've never seen you happier." Penelope leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "You are absolutely amazing, you know that? In two seconds, you totally turn my feelings around." They got in the car and Penelope directed her to the café where Morgan was waiting for them.

Entering the building, Erin saw that Morgan had claimed a half-circle booth for them in the back. She nodded to him and they walked up to the table. "Took you a little while."

"Case of nerves, Der. Did you order for us already?" He nodded and Penelope motioned for Erin to slide in the booth, positioning herself between them. "Good."

They stared at each other until their order came. Erin accepted the mug of Earl Grey tea and wrapped her hands around it. "Since I've been nominated as the mediator here, let me lay down a few ground rules. No raising your voices at each other. Do not accuse the other, ask. Speak from the place of love in your hearts. I know that you're both hurting right now, but remember that love does hurt at times, and you have to be willing to work things out, to make it right, okay?"

They nodded and Derek reached his hand out across the table. "Will you hold my hand now, Baby Girl?" She nodded and threaded her fingers with her fiancé's. "Why did you look at my email?"

"I just wanted to know what you were getting me for my birthday. You know that I don't do surprises well, I have to know everything. Kevin hated that about me, too."

"If you had asked, I would have told you that I wasn't planning on getting your gift until the last possible moment for that very reason. Or, as Rossi would say, 'Curiosity killed the Kitten'." She laughed a little at that, and Erin sipped at her tea. "Besides, you should ask Erin here what she got you for your birthday."

Penelope turned her gaze on Erin, and she swallowed the hot liquid too quickly. "My lips are sealed, Penny. And this is not about us, it's about you and Derek." Her friend ticked up her eyebrow and Erin flushed guiltily. "I'm not saying a word, all right? Get back to the issue at hand."

Pursing her lips, Penelope turned her gaze back on her lover. "That's when I saw those letters, Derek. You knew I hated the thought of you hanging out with her during the active case. And to find out that you were still talking to her, now, it broke my heart. This is why I didn't want to marry Kevin, I've seen too much bullshit like this in the past. Don't I satisfy you?"

She started to cry and Erin pulled a tissue out of her purse, handing it to her. Penelope wiped at her eyes and drew in a shuddery breath. Derek looked crestfallenly down at their entwined hands. "You do satisfy me, Baby Girl. I love you, Mama loves you, and I don't ever want you to leave me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so very hurt that you would invade my privacy like you did. You know that I have trust issues, thanks to Buford."

"I know," she whispered, her lips quivering.

"And I should have told you that Tamara was still emailing me. If you had looked a little closer, you would have seen I haven't replied to her in eight months, the same amount of time we've been dating, and more." Erin took in the way he bit his lip, the nervous gesture endearing him to her heart. "And you know, Dave chewed me out when I called him. He said I should have been honest from the very beginning with you."

"And I shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me."

Penelope nodded and burst into fresh tears. Erin scooted closer to her and smiled when Penelope curled up into her, taking hold of her hand and bringing it to rest on her slight baby bump. "Erin, thank you, so much. I know you're not old enough to be my mom, but you've treated me with love and respect ever since we went to Maine, even when I was less than honorable. Happy Mother's Day, Erin."

"Happy Mother's Day, Penny." Breaking apart, she looked to see Derek smiling at them. "Are you ready to head home now?"

"I think so. Though I'm going to ride home with you, if that's okay. Girl talk, Der."

"I understand. See you later, ladies." He slid out of the booth and bent to kiss Penelope's cheek tenderly. "Always a pleasure, Erin."

She nodded and he left them alone. "Was that as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"No, of course not. I just build things up in my head, like a runaway train and this is the result. The next time I get like this, do you mind if I call you and talk it out before I do anything rash?" Penelope sipped at her coffee and Erin nodded.

"I'm always open to hearing from you. Unless Dave and I are having a private weekend, then it will have to wait. Speaking of that, we're having a bit of a staycation over Memorial Day weekend. It'll be the fifth anniversary of losing his father, and I don't know how this will affect him, you know?" Erin took a long drag on her tea, needing to focus on something other than her own problems.

"So, you two are going to be totally incommunicado that weekend. I'll make sure the others know that as well." They finished their drinks and then Penelope got out of the booth, holding out her hand to Erin.

Erin accepted the hand and they exited the coffee shop holding hands. "I love days like this. The sun is so blue in the sky and two young lovers have been reconciled. Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you tomorrow, Erin." Penelope leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek softly. "Have a wonderful afternoon finishing what I interrupted."

Erin laughed lowly and nodded. "I'm sure Dave will have no problems doing that. And I'm sure you and Derek will be having wonderful make up sex."

"Don't you know it!" Penelope grinned and jogged up to Derek, wrapping her arm around his waist. They waved at her as she drove away and she sighed happily.

As she was driving, her phone rang and she answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hello, honey," she sang out. "I'm on my way home right now."

"Good. I missed you. Did you get everything worked out between the kids?"

"Yeah, I did. Is there anything you haven't told me?" she teased gently, listening to him laugh.

"Let's see, I might have left a few details out of my sordid past so that you would marry me. Did I tell you the story of how Carolyn and I almost got caught having sex in the bathroom of the Washington Cathedral?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but it might be something I'd like to repeat."

"Much as I love you, Davie, that is so not happening. I am not up for public sex." She felt a giggle bubble up from within as she had a wicked thought.

"What is it, my sweet English rose?"

"I want to head up to the cabin tonight. There is one little thing that I want to try," she replied, still smiling.

"If that's what you want. I'll pack us a bag for tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about coming back early in the morning."

"Sounds good, luv. See you in about twenty minutes." She disconnected the call and hummed under her breath the rest of the way home. Erin had barely pulled in the drive when Dave was coming out the door, locking it behind him. "Where's Mudgie?" she asked as he buckled his belt.

"Tied out in the backyard. He'll be fine for one night." She nodded and took off, knowing the way to their retreat by heart. Though they'd only been up there twice, each time had soothed her heart and now she was ready to make another happy memory there. "So, what are you planning on doing when we get up there?"

"I'll give you a clue – we need to bring a blanket outside with us."

He laughed lowly and she knew he had figured her out. "You don't want any grass stains on you, perfect." He reached out and stroked her leg, causing her skin to jump a little. "But the smell of crushed grass can be very…stimulating, my rose."

"I'm sure that might be the case, but I prefer to stay clean."

"_Cara,_ now I know you're just teasing me. You love getting clean with me."

"There is that, Davie. But we both have to be at work tomorrow morning. There's not enough time for us to play today. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything, Erin. The only thing I want from you is that you always be honest when you're upset, or craving, or happy. I love you, Erin Rossi, and I think that I finally have found the lasting love of my life." He let his hand creep a little higher and her leg and she shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Davie, I do not want to meet God today, so you might want to remove your hand before I lose concentration and run us off the road." He chuckled and slid his hand back down to her knee, caressing softly. It was still distracting, though not nearly so much as when he was close to her core.

Finally, she pulled into their drive and parked next to his truck under the awning. He jumped out of the car, slinging the bag over his shoulder as he came around to open the door for her. Clasping her hand tightly, Dave pulled her into the cabin, letting the bag thump to the ground. Erin just shook her head as she slipped out of her heels, letting her bare feet soak up the cool feel of the hardwood floor. "I'll go get the blanket," David said before kissing her cheek lightly. She nodded and watched him go.

By the time he came back, she was tapping her foot anxiously, waiting for him to return. Erin had to smile at the red and white checked blanket. "Isn't that a tad cliché, Davie?"

"Perhaps, but it's also soft and thick. Now, are you going to join me outside, or am I going to have to carry you out over my shoulder?" Her smile turned slightly devilish and he shook his head.

"Catch me." She took off for the stairs, using a pace she knew he could easily match and she shrieked just a little when his arms closed around her waist, lifting her up and over his shoulder. Playfully, she beat on his back and giggled when he growled at her. "Mo chroi, wherever are you taking me?"

"To the woodshed so that I can tan your hide. Woman, you are going to be the death of me yet." Dave nudged open the back door with his foot and brought her down to the water's edge. "All right, here we are." He gently set her down on her feet and spread the blanket out on the ground.

Erin quickly undressed, not wanting to lose her nerve at doing something so very far out of her comfort zone. David looked up and smiled at her, that wonderful smile that made her feel beautiful and cherished. "What are you waiting for, mo chroi?"

"I have no idea." Standing, he quickly shed his clothes until he was naked as well and then he stepped forward and embraced her tightly. Erin could feel his arousal, hot and heavy, against her leg and she sighed as he gently brought her down to the ground. "I am going to spend this time worshipping you, Erin Rossi. All you need to do is lie back and relax."

She nodded and did as instructed, bringing her arms above her head as she splayed out on the blanket. He rested his body atop her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Then he moved his lips up to peck the tip of her nose. From there, he traversed the planes of her face, placing soft busses on her eyes, forehead and cheeks, before moving down to nip at her left ear. She shivered and he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping and sucking his way down to the pulse point of her neck.

Erin arched her back slightly and he chuckled. "Are you going to tease me all afternoon?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, my sweet English rose. I just intend to build the passion up in you," he murmured against her neck before lapping at her collarbone. "You taste amazing, all sweet musk and arousal." Erin could only moan as he trailed his mouth down to her breasts. Ignoring her nipples, Dave instead licked and nuzzled the underside of her heavy breasts, eliciting another moan from her.

"Please, Davie," she whimpered, digging her fingers into his thick hair, tugging him up to her nipple. He took the hint and suckled her as she pinched and tugged at her other nipple, the pleasure quickly starting to overwhelm her senses. He could feel the change in her, she was sure of it, since he released her nipple and kissed his way down the slightly rounded planes of her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her belly button.

Her legs spread beneath his gentle touch and she bit her lip as his blunt thumbs tenderly parted her labia so he could caress and suck on her clitoris. "And here, you taste even sweeter. Your musk overwhelms me, begging me to drink from this wonderful font." All she could do was roll her hips up to him, silently begging for her relief. He once more took her hint and plunged his tongue into her slick entrance. As he flicked and thrust, she ground against his face, finding the pleasure building to a blinding hot whiteness.

"David!" she screamed as she came, her thighs clenching around his head, holding him there to prolong the pleasure. He didn't let up, though, pulling back from her to enter her still shuddering body with a hard thrust. Erin clamped her muscles around his throbbing erection, wanting him to feel the same pleasure that she did. It didn't take long for her to feel him orgasm, and then he collapsed on her.

Their breathing was harsh and ragged, something she thoroughly enjoyed after an intense session of lovemaking. "So, you won't have sex in public, but you will have sex here. That was amazing, Erin."

"I couldn't make love in public, David. I'm too loud. They'd come upon us in a heartbeat. Can you imagine the scandal that would create? I'd lose my job."

"And my book sales would soar." Laughing, she smacked him on the back and he rolled over to look up at the sky. "We could never go out in public again, but at least we'd have money coming in."

"And my ex would kill you and then me. For embarrassing the children, you know."

"Of course." She sighed and shoved him slightly for the mocking tone he took. Dave was caught off balance and he rolled right into the lake. She tried not to giggle as he spluttered and thrashed in the still cool water and he glared at her. Suddenly, she knew what was coming and she shook her head.

"David, please, don't. You know how cold I get. Please?" He shook his head and she took off running for the cabin, knowing that he would very easily catch her. She had almost made it to the door when she felt his cold, wet, arm close around her waist. "Davie," she whined, feeling her eyes well up. "Please?"

"Oh, God, I made you cry. I was just trying to tease you, I wasn't really going to throw you in. Honey, I'm so sorry." She was already shivering and he rubbed her arms vigorously. "Will you let me take you inside?" Erin nodded and he picked her up gently while she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Her tears wouldn't stop, it seemed, and when he sat down with her on the sofa, she clung to him, sobbing. "He wouldn't listen to me, he said that the cold was good for me, built up my constitution. I don't know why I'm always cold, but being cold never helped anything, it just took me longer to get warm."

"Remind me again why Arthur is still alive?"

"Because my children love him, and he didn't do any lasting damage to me. I'm with you, David, because I love you to the very depths of my heart." He stroked her hair and she drew in a short breath, trying to regain control of herself. "I'm so cold, mo chroi."

Dave held her closer to his body, using his free arm to root around behind them for the blanket that was normally on the back of their sofa. Finding it, he wrapped it around them, cocooning them in warmth. He laid back and brought her down on top of him, still rubbing her arms and back, trying to get her warm. "What else have you buried in your heart and mind with your drinking, Erin?"

"Just the bad memories, David. Things I do not want to dwell on. I just want to move forward and be blissfully happy with you."

"But what if I scare you again? I don't want to do that, love."

She nuzzled her nose in his chest hair, breathing in his scent. "I suppose you have a point there. I guess, if I ask you not to do something, don't. I think you know me well enough by now to tell when I'm teasing and when I'm serious. But I will tell you one more thing about my past with Arthur. You remember how I went out with the team to Milwaukee?"

"I still can't believe you kept it together for that case. It was so awful."

"And it cut close to home. He once told me that he would love to rip the heart from my chest so that he could see if I actually had one." Dave's arms tightened around her and she sighed. "I love you, Davie," she murmured, knowing she was close to crying once more.

"I love you, Erin. Thank you for choosing me."

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're too wonderful to not save, my sweet English rose." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him. "Happy Mother's Day, my love."

"Hold me until I fall asleep, okay? I always sleep after I cry like that."

"Erin Rossi, I am never going to let you go until the angels take me to heaven." He tightened his arms a little more and she felt safe and loved there, in his embrace. "See the pyramids along the Nile," he began to softly sing and she smiled at familiar, beloved, song.

"Just remember darling, all the while, you belong to me," she joined in with as she yawned, falling asleep feeling loved.


End file.
